A Gift to You
by animerules14
Summary: Ema gave her brothers all homemade chocolates for Valentine's Day this year. Azusa wants to give something in return. But what?
1. Chapter 1

It's my second story with Brother's Conflict! I'm so addicted to the anime, I swear. Watch it! You won't be disappointed!

New character with Ema this time: it's Azusa! This story will be 2 chapters long. I don't want to write a huge one-shot like the last one. And I have been busy. So please bear with me when I get to the next/final chapter.

**Description**: Ema gave her brother's all homemade chocolates for Valentine's Day this year. Azusa wants to give something in return. But what?

Disclaimer: I do not own Brother's Conflict or the characters.

* * *

"Cut! Okay, good job. Look's like we're done here."

The manager said that all was okay, and Azusa took off the headphones he was wearing. He just finished a session at work for a new anime coming hopefully at the end of the year. He's a minor character this time; he loves the part. He gave the manager thumbs up.

"I feel pretty confident with this role than the last one," Azusa remarked as he was gathering up the script and the notes. He really was satisfied. "I feel I can speak more freely with this character than the main role I had last time." He grabbed his bag and put the script in it, and zipped it up. His manager came out from behind the booth.

"That's good to hear. We got a wonderful cast this time around. I'm sure it's going to be successful," he said with a smile. He walked up to Azusa and patted him on the shoulder. "You and your brother are great, really great." The two headed to the door.

Gathering his coat and adjusting his bag on his shoulder, Azusa could only smile from the accomplishment. He loved his job, he and Tsubaki both. They were both quite passionate and could easily convey their emotions through speaking their parts.

They headed out the door and down the long hallway to the elevator. They boarded it, and went down 15 floors to the underground parking garage.

"Well, I better hurry up and get home. Oh! But first I have to go get a gift." mentioned his manager. He took out his phone to look at his planner and checked to see if he was good on time.

"A gift for whom?" Azusa asked. His manager wasn't really the one to go get a gift and give it to someone; being the stressed out man he was, he had almost no time for a personal life. He looked over at Azusa.

"Oh, for my wife, of course. Wait, don't tell me, you do know what tomorrow is, do you? Or don't you?" they were approaching his manager's carefully parked dark blue car in the parking garage. Azusa thought carefully for a few moments as he put his bag in the back seat behind the passenger side. "Umm, well, it's Friday, for sure." He wasn't really sure on what else the day could be. He was curious now. His manager chuckled.

"I knew it. You didn't know. Tomorrow is White Day, my boy. It sure came around quick this year too, if I do say." He started up the car, and pulled up and out the garage into the direction of the setting sun.

_Oh, that's right. White Day. Duh._ Valentine's Day was just a month ago – did time really fly by that fast this year? Azusa couldn't believe it. And he forgot his manager had a wife too. He rarely talks about her and their family. "Oh. Yeah, White Day. That's right." he managed to say. He flipped through the texts on his phone.

"I thought a long time about it, about what to give my wife. Last year I was so busy I didn't get her anything. The wife was upset about it," he let out a weak laugh, "but she forgave me. She knows how our lives are so busy." They were now on the highway, heading north now to take Azusa to the train station to go home. His manager had picked him up from there earlier. He half-listened to his manager talk about his previous White Day experiences with his wife. He really didn't need to know, since he didn't know her. His manager let out a sigh, glanced over to him for a second, then back to the road.

"Tell me, Azusa, did you receive anything from a girl this year?"

He just about jumped out of his seat. That question came out of nowhere. Well, sort of. He nervously coughed "Wh-why do you say that?" _Great. Now I'm getting nervous._

His manager smirked. "Ah haha, you're hesitating, boy. You're hesitating. You did get something from someone. A special girl perhaps?" His manager was teasing him into explaining everything. Azusa blushed slightly and glanced to his right out the window.

* * *

February 14th of this year was a nice one, not a lot of snow, the temperature was crisp and clean. Overall the day had fine weather, and things went smoothly. Azusa got up as usual at the early time of 5:45 a.m. to get ready and go to work that day. He was starting to work on the new anime today, and he was excited. He got ready as usual, and headed down to breakfast. Ukyo nii-san had cooked a feast again, and the ones at the table were Wataru, Yusuke, Tsubaki…and Ema. He felt his ears get a little hot upon seeing her early on a day such as this.

"Morning, Azusa!" said his twin warmly and excitedly. He was just as excited as Azusa for the new role. Although Tsubaki's character only has appearance twice, and his role is super small, he enjoys the script. Azusa smiled and sat in the empty chair next to Tsubaki. "Morning." He began to eat.

"Eh? Why so gloomy? Aren't you excited? You get to start the new role today!" exclaimed Tsubaki between bites of his food. "The script is great too! I have looked over it about half a dozen times already." This sparked Ema's interest.

"Oh! This is that anime that's supposed to come out late this year, right Azusa?" she glanced in his direction and shown him a big smile as she got up and took her empty plate to the kitchen. He now began to blush a light pink on his face. "Yeah…it is set for then." He managed to reply. As she walked to the kitchen, he got a quick glance at her, and shifted his eyes back to his plate.

"Well, that's exciting, isn't it? It's, what, you're 5th anime role?" said Ukyo with a smile as he walked by the table to pick up empty dishes from Iori and Louis who ate earlier.

"Yeah, it is." Azusa could only manage to say. He was getting quite nervous. He knows today is Valentine's Day, and he doesn't know what Ema will do, if anything. He begins to shove food down at a faster pace.

"Hey, slow down bro! What's the rush?" asked Tsubaki. He should talk; he's doing the same thing. "You don't have to be at the station for about a half hour." The train station was about a 15 minute walk from the apartments, which wasn't too bad. Azusa continued to eat his meal in a rush.

"I'm sorry. I realized I have to get there early today. There are people I have to meet."

So he had to fib a bit. He couldn't' help it. Tsubaki glared at Azusa, confused. _He has already met everyone on the team. What does he mean by that? _Then it hit him.

"Ah. Okay then." Tsubaki took a big gulp of water, and set down his cup. "Don't worry; I can handle getting your dishes to the kitchen. You can go." He gathered up the now empty plates and cups from him and Azusa, who grabbed his bag from where he left it on the floor.

"Oh, so you're finally deciding to help?" Ukyo had to ask Tsubaki in this particular tone of voice. No one really helps him clean up, but Ema and Masaomi nii-san. Tsubaki smirked.

"Have a safe trip, Azusa-san!" Ema said with a smile. But he didn't see her beautiful smile; he quickened his step a little and only managed to say a rushed, "Thanks!" and went up the stairs, to the elevator, and out the door to the station.

The rest of that day went by smoothly. It's weird. He works fine when Ema isn't around, but has an empty feeling when she isn't there, making him want to be with her.

He worked really hard and managed to work on a few scenes for the anime. Finally, 5:00 rolled around, and it was time to quit for the day. It was a good first day of recording. He gathered all his things and set out to the van with his manager. As he got into the car, he got a text message from Tsubaki.

"_Thanks for your hard work today! I've been thinking about you all day, bro. Hope it's gone well."_

Azusa smiled at the message. Tsubaki always knows how to make him feel better. Suddenly, he received a photo, sent by Tsubaki. It was an open heart-shaped box with small, carefully decorated pieces of chocolate in it. There was a caption that said, "From our little sister. They are homemade!"

His heart sank. Tsubaki got chocolates, not just store-bought, but homemade from Ema. And he didn't. Well, not to his knowledge, anyway. He was at work all day. _"When did you get this?" he _texted Tsubaki. He looked out the window, and let out a small sigh, and thankfully his manager didn't hear from the music playing. After a few minutes Tsubaki replied.

_"While you were gone. Before she and Yusuke left for school."_

_He stopped reading the text. So, that's how it is, huh? She didn't bother to give me anything. And she was so cheerful this morning too. _His head slumped down a bit. A few more minutes passed, and he remembered there was more to Tsubaki's text.

"_But she said she had chocolate for everyone. Perhaps she was waiting to give you yours once you came home." _That's it. He wanted to be home. Now.

The rest of the trip felt like forever. When he finally got home, he got off the elevator and raced down the stairs to the kitchen, and checked everything over. Nowhere. He went to the dining table. Nowhere. He jogged over to the living room. Nowhere. He raced back upstairs, and in the elevator again. Once he got to his floor and off the elevator, he looked at the floor by the door to his room, hoping to see if Ema left something there. Nothing.

Azusa slowed down and stopped, catching his breath. After a few minutes, he let out a sigh. Disappointment must have shown in his face. He got the key to his room, and opened the door. He entered, and sat his bag down by his bed. He closed the shades of his room, pulled the chair out from his desk, turned on the desk lamp, and put his head down and let out a big sigh. _What a day._ _A day that seemed to be ruined now._

Wait a minute.

He looked up slowly. There on his desk was a carefully tied red heart-shaped box, with a little note attached to it. He slowly reached for the note and opened it.

"_Azusa-san, congratulations on the new role! Sorry I couldn't give this to you sooner this morning. Happy Valentine's Day!"_ Ema signed it with her neat handwriting.

He blushed slightly. So he did receive chocolates from Ema. He was just too much in a rush this morning. His embarrassment didn't help much, either. He slowly untied the box, and opened it up. In it were a number of pieces of chocolate, handmade for sure. He looked at the note again. Apparently, Ema used ingredients that he wasn't allergic to, which was a number of them. She wrote that he hoped he liked them.

A smile appeared on his lips. She remembered he was allergic to a few ingredients, and took special care to make chocolate with things that wouldn't harm him. He continued to blush.

He took one from the box and carefully placed it in his mouth. The chocolate practically melted in his mouth. And the taste was superb. It was so delicious he at another, blush still on his face.

* * *

"You can say that. I suppose."

His manager chuckled at his remark. He knew Azusa liked what he got. "So, got anything special to give back to her?" he was so curious. He had never seen Azusa like this before.

Again Azusa almost leaped out of his chair. _Great. I didn't even think on getting her anything. I've been so busy, I lost track of the month_. "Uhhh…."

"Well, go get her something, boy!" his manager stressed. "Get her something really special. Because she's really special, I take it, right?" He turned off the highway. They were close to the station now. Azusa looked out the window yet again. _Yeah, he's totally right. She is really special. But… _"Yeah, I guess I will."

"Well, get out of this car and go do it boy! I gotta go get something for my wife. So get your bag and get going!" His manager was surely excited about this. Azusa got out, got his bag, thanked his manager, and started for the station as his manager zoomed off. He boarded the next train and headed in the direction of home. All the way to the next station, he thought about what to get her. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what she liked or anything.

The train finally came to a halt. Azusa got off, and headed up to the street. The street was crowded, as usual at this time of day. He headed south, towards downtown, hoping to find something.

His search took him two and a half hours. He had absolutely no idea what to give Ema. She was so special to him, and there was nothing special out there that said that it was the one to give to her. He began to give up.

Slowly he headed down the main road out of downtown, disappointed from not finding anything. The lights in the windows shined brightly at this time of night. Azusa slowly walked the street for three blocks, until a certain window caught his eye.

His eyes got big, and his heart began to race. _That's it. That's what I'm giving Ema tomorrow. _

Azusa smiled and hurried into the small store to get his precious purchase for the girl he loved.

* * *

Hehe, Azusa is so cute, right? I love him!

Stay tuned for chapter 2, which will come soon!

Please favorite and review if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Here is the second part to the story. What do you all think will happen? I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Brother's Conflict or the characters.

* * *

The morning of March 14th was just as fresh and pleasant as it was a month before. Azusa had woken up a little earlier than normal. He did have the day off today, which he felt like he needed. So he would hopefully stay home and await a good opportunity to give Ema his gift.

He stretched about in bed from a night of okay sleep; he was quite nervous for the day to start and how things would come about, so getting to sleep was a little rough. But nevertheless he felt refreshed. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his glasses. Bringing himself to a sitting position, Azusa looked at the small box, carefully gift-wrapped from the store. He smiled, put on his slippers and threw on his robe, and gathered all the necessary things to take to the bathroom.

Azusa took a nice shower, carefully combed his hair and put a little bit of that nice cologne that he borrowed from Tsubaki's room the night before. He put on his clothes, a dark blue and white plaid shirt, jeans, and socks, and looked at himself in the mirror. Handsome, as always. He left the bathroom and headed for his room.

He grabbed his phone and left his room unlocked. He was going to come back upstairs as soon as he ate breakfast. No text messages from his manager yet. _I'm sure he would be just dying to know everything about today. _He sighed and took the elevator to the main living space floor. As he went down the stairs, he noticed quite a commotion. Well, of course, in his big family, there always was quite a commotion. _Wait a minute? Shouldn't some people be at work and school today?_ He walked over to the couches.

"Morning, Azusa!" called Tsubaki from the couch. He patted the empty spot next to him, and Azusa made his way over to the couch.

"What's all the noise this morning? Shouldn't everyone have some place to be?" he asked those around while trying to dodge legs and feet in the cramped space. The brothers sitting on or around the couch were Ukyo nii-san, Masaomi nii-san, Kaname nii-san, Tsubaki, Yusuke, and Wataru. They were observing what was on the news. Azusa glared over the t.v, and no surprise saw on the morning news live video footage from none other than a live concert in Saitama, and Fuuto was performing.

He was singing in an open air concert hall, perhaps by a park. It looked like thousands of people (mostly females of course) were there to hear him perform. The lights shown brightly upon him as the news anchorman described the event of the day. Apparently it was a "good morning" concert, to give back his thanks to his female friends being that it's White Day. Wataru looked at the t.v. with excitement for seeing how cool his older brother looked; everyone else just shook their heads and narrowed eyebrows. Yusuke cringed at how fake Fuuto seemed to look, almost as if his conveyed feelings were not fully true.

"What a fake." was all he could say, folding his arms. Of course, this is Fuuto he's talking about; the great actor who jokes and teases. Kaname hit Yusuke's arm, as if to say "show some respect". Yusuke just sighed.

Azusa rolled his eyes. _It's the usual around here._ He turned and addressed Tsubaki, who even though was annoyed, still watched t.v. "So, any big plans today?"

"Eh, not really. I don't have work, and was hoping to just stay home." Tsubaki turned and addressed his twin. Having his attention on him, he noticed that Azusa was dressed rather nicely, more than usual. He wondered what the occasion was about. Then, a thought came to him.

Kaname cleared his throat, and said, "Well, no use sitting here for the whole performance. I have to get going and make my way to the temple. Wataru, would you like a ride to school today? It's practically on my way." He turned his attention to Wataru, still amazed at Fuuto on t.v. "Yes! Please!" he said with a smile.

"Would you mind taking me to work? I should get going too, and the news said the trains were having problems," asked Masaomi getting on his white lab coat. Kaname got up; both Wataru's school and the hospital were not that far apart. "Sure, no problem Masa-nii," Kaname said as he was lightly fixing his hair and taking a look outside. Yusuke, who had been standing, took the now empty spots from Kaname and Masaomi and took this opportunity to lie on the couch, propping his head.

"Oh, everyone is still here? What's the occasion?" came a voice from upstairs. The sudden voice caused everyone to look up, and they were stunned.

Louis looked over the balcony of the loft, observing all who were down there. Next to him was Ema, who was a beautiful sight to behold. Louis, in fact, rose early to do her hair. Her hair was down, laying on her shoulder, and tied with a pink ribbon. Her top consisted of a light pink sweater that bared her shoulders with a white tank top underneath. The sweater had a few black bows on it in certain places. She wore a matching pink skirt that was about three quarters down her thighs, and had white leggings that reached her knees. Make-up was done by Louis too; shimmering light pink eye shadow and a small amount of mascara.

"My my, imotou-chan is quite the eye-catcher today!" was all Kaname said with a wink to Ema. Yusuke slightly got up from his lounging position, noticed how pretty Ema looked, blushed heavily and looked away to hide his face. Masaomi and Ukyo could only smile brightly as they were preparing to leave. Tsubaki could only stare at the beauty that was standing up on the loft. And Azusa couldn't hold his blush back. He had to get up due to nervousness from the couch and appeared to look out the window.

"Onee-san looks really pretty today!" exclaimed Wataru. He really loved his big sister. She was such a role model to him, and he loved to play with her when the time was okay. Ema just blushed at their reactions. "Umm…"

"Now now, everyone, we got places to be and things to do. Get ready and greet our sister and Louis properly," Ukyo addressed the brothers. He's quite punctual and wanted to leave at the same time as Kaname, Masaomi, and Wataru. Those four quickly got together their things, put on light jackets, and grouped up. They said their goodbye's quickly and left the apartments. By this time Louis and Ema were downstairs by the couch.

"Is that Fuuto-kun on t.v.?" Ema asked Tsubaki as he was getting up. He had enough of the news for today.

"Yes, the little twit is performing in Saitama for White Day for his female fans. I've seen enough." And as he said this, he started towards the elevator to go up to his room. Ema and Louis now sat down. The news anchorman addressed Fuuto clearly, now that he was done singing.

"Good morning, Fuuto! How is it spending White Day so early with fans today?" he asked the pop star.

"Morning! It's simply amazing to be here in front of all my lovely fans today!" he did a little wave towards the camera and the fans made lots of noise. Yusuke turned slightly to see the t.v. now. The anchorman addressed Fuuto again.

"Is there any message you would want to convey to your fans?" This caused Fuuto to flash a big smile.

"Why yes! Yes I would." Turning towards the crowd again, he addressed them, "Thank you so much for coming today! It brings me great pleasure to bring happiness to my fans, especially today on White Day. My fans mean so much to me. Without you, I wouldn't be on this stage today. So, I would like to share my love with you all!" All those in the crowd went nuts.

"Oh, and one more thing. If she is watching, I would like to thank my cute nee-san for the homemade chocolates she gave me on Valentine's Day! I ate them all, and they were really delicious. I would like some more soon, nee-san!" he smiled and winked at the camera. Ema couldn't contain her blush. Yusuke was so angered he walked towards the stairs and headed for his room.

"Oh my…" was all Louis could say. He looked towards Ema, who clearly was embarrassed. "He could have said a thank you to you personally, to be honest. But, this is Fuuto we're talking about." He reached over to take the remote and changed the channel, reclining back on the couch. Within a matter of minutes, he was out cold with a nap.

It was just Azusa and Ema who were there, and awake, now. She was still embarrassed by Fuuto's announcement over t.v. and Azusa felt a little anger to his younger brother for doing what he did, publically announcing his thanks to Ema. He glanced over at her for a bit. _She looks beautiful, as always._

He didn't know what to do now. His hands started to get a little sweaty, and his heart began beating a little fast. "You..you look really nice today," was all he could manage to say to her. As he glanced at her, she looked at him.

"Oh! Thank you. Louis-san decided to do my hair and make-up today, even though it's a day off. He insisted to match my clothes with the make-up too." She blushed from her appearance, and began to tug on the end of her skirt as she looked away. That's it. He had to do it. He had to give her his gift. _It's now or never, right? _He cleared his throat.

"Uhhh…hang on! I will…be right back!" he managed to say nervously. He didn't look at Ema when he quickly got up, and made his way past her and over to the stairs.

Ema watched him as he quickly made his way to the stairs, wondering what he meant. The televised message from Fuuto didn't help with her thought process; she didn't know what to think now. But, she sat and waited patiently for Azusa's return, whatever he had meant.

* * *

Azusa sprinted down the hallway to his room after getting off the elevator. _I just have to give it to her now._ He opened up the door to his room, and went over to his desk.

The small box was nowhere to be found.

He began to panic. He had it right there, in the center of his desk. You couldn't miss it! Perhaps in the grogginess of waking up this morning, he had somehow moved it. He felt like he was ripping apart his room, looking under this, in that, around this. Nothing. He couldn't believe it. The precious gift to the girl he loved was missing. Azusa was getting quite nervous now. _Perhaps it's under the desk?_ He got on his hands and knees and began to look under his desk.

"Looking for this, I assume?" came a familiar voice from the doorway. His eyes widened, and he got out from under the desk and looked in the direction of the door.

Tsubaki was leaning against the doorframe, holding the box in his hand.

"I somehow had a feeling it was you," said Azusa as he brushed himself off and stood up. "But I wouldn't believe it." _Why? Why did I have to leave my room unlocked?_ He approached Tsubaki as he walked into the room.

"So, I'm guessing you were going to give this to Ema," said Tsubaki with a monotone voice as he lifted the box in his hand. Azusa glared at the box and then met his brother's eyes. "Yeah. I was planning on doing it today." He moved his hand to take it from his twin, but Tsubaki moved his hand away and, as Azusa watched, he walked to the sliding door, opened it and went out on the balcony.

Azusa let out a sigh. He knew Tsubaki loved Ema as well. There have been plenty of instances that showed it. Even though they were twins and not only did everything together, experienced life together, but they had to love the same girl. Azusa began to walk out on to the balcony, and let the cool breeze hit his face. He stood next to Tsubaki who was hunched over the side, with his hand on his face, looking out with an expressionless face.

"At first I wanted to think that there was no way you could have feelings for her," said Tsubaki softly, turning his head away from Azusa. "But I guess I was wrong." He let out a big sigh.

"I didn't think of it either, to be honest," admitted Azusa, adjusting his glasses. And it was the truth. When he was told he was going to have a little sister move in, he shrugged it off. Then he met her. And had no idea his feelings would change so quickly.

Tsubaki stood up and turned towards Azusa. He was anticipating Tsubaki to punch him in the face or start yelling at him out of frustration. Instead, he lifted his hand and reached for Azusa's. He took his other hand and reached into his pocket, pulled out the box, and put it in Azusa's hand. Azusa looked from the box to Tsubaki a few times before he said "Here. It's your feelings."

"Tsubaki…"

Tsubaki turned and headed back into Azusa's room. He approached the door to leave, but stopped before he opened it. "It seems to me that I do a whole lot of work than you do. As it appears, you have more time to be with her. Therefore," he turned around, and had a small smile on his face, "You deserve her."

Azusa's eyes got big. _So, he's giving up? Just like that? Wait! _"Tsubaki!"

"It's okay. Really. You're more calm and have a better head on your shoulders than I do," said Tsubaki, who walked over and set his hands on Azusa's shoulders. "Go. Make her happy," he said with a wink.

Azusa couldn't believe this. But, since Tsubaki was the older twin, he could be more mature. He smiled, and both embraced in a brotherly hug. With the box in his pocket, he would let Ema know how he felt about her.

Azusa quickly took the elevator down to the main living space. _I hope she's still there. _He made his way to the balcony and looked over. Ema was patiently sitting on the couch looking at her phone. Azusa let out a big sigh, and walked to the stairs and made his way over to the couch. "Sorry I'm late. I was caught up a little," he said as he hurriedly brushed his hair with his hand. Ema looked up and smiled.

"It's alright, Azusa-san," she put her phone on the table ad he sat down next to her. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh! No, no. Nothing's wrong." _Crap. I'm getting nervous again_. He swallowed and thought of his words carefully.

"Umm, I just wanted to say, thank you…for the chocolates you made for me," he said as he looked at her. His ears began to get red. "I was surprised you knew that I am allergic to certain things, and you used alternatives." He smiled, "I was very happy with that." Hearing this made Ema smile too. "You're welcome! I wanted to take special care so you could eat them," she said.

_Here goes. _

"Umm, so…" he fumbled through his pants pocket, "I wanted to give you something to show my thanks and appreciation." His hand appeared in front of her with the little box in hand. She looked rather surprised. "Azusa-san! You didn't have to do this," she blushed slightly, and picked up the small box. Azusa let out a little laugh and scratched the back of his head, "Oh, it's fine! Really. What you did was really special. So I couldn't help but want to do it." His breath was getting short.

Ema took the box, carefully looked it over, and grabbed hold of the red ribbon that was wrapped around it. She pulled on it, and set it on her lap. She carefully opened the box, and let out a little gasp as she looked inside.

Carefully set in the box was a silver necklace. The necklace bore six little hearts with pink iridescent opals that shined in the light. Her blushed deepened on her cheeks. "Azusa-san…" She had no words for this beautiful, precious gift. He had a big smile on his face. "Do you like it? I saw it, and well, I immediately thought of you,"

She picked it out from the box, and carefully looked at it all around. "Like it? I love it! It's so beautiful!" Her smile was as big and bright as the sun.

_Like you, Ema. _He offered to put it on her, and she was happy to let him do it. She turned around on the couch and moved her hair a bit. Azusa unclasped the necklace, reached out in front of her, and carefully clasped the necklace. She then turned to face him. It looked perfect on her.

"Thank you! I love it!" she said as she then moved over close to him and hugged him. His eyes got big for a second. He carefully moved her away from him. "Please. You don't need to say my name in a formal matter," he adjusted his glasses. "Azusa is fine." He looked at her to see a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

He took both of her hands firmly in his and looked deep into her big brown eyes. "Because," he said, "I would like you to treat me as a man, and not an older brother figure." He began to inch closer to her face, getting slightly nervous of what would happen next.

"I love you, Ema."

Azusa slowly moved in for a kiss that that he had been waiting for so long to do. It felt right. The blush on her face was a deep red, and soon she closed her eyes as well.

They were like this for a few more seconds before he parted from her. She slowly opened her eyes, in shock of the event. He gently set his forehead on hers, and took his hand to move a loose strand of hair from her face, then lightly pressed his hand upon her cheek. Ema couldn't say anything at all. And she felt ashamed as she had opened her mouth and nothing came out.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything now. I'm willing to wait. Even if it's for many years." Azusa then kissed her forehead, smiled, and began to stand up. She looked up at him, not knowing what to do. She was still speechless.

"You know, I would like it if you made more chocolate for me sometime. I really enjoyed it. You really made my Valentine's Day special, Ema," he said to her as he turned around and looked down at her. He smiled even bigger now. "I hope I returned the favor," he said as she glanced at the necklace. She looked down, touched it, and looked back up at him.

"Well, enjoy your day off, Ema.." was his concluding words to her, as he walked out from the living space and to the stairs. He felt so proud of himself for doing all that he did. He didn't care how long it took for their relationship to blossom; he was willing to take everything slow for her sake, since she was finishing high school and was planning on college. He smiled once more to himself before making his way to his room.

Ema still couldn't believe what just happened. She didn't expect Azusa to be so sweet and caring just now, totally unlike Tsubaki. She again touched the necklace, and looked over as Azusa was going up the stairs. She touched her cheek, which was still hot from embarrassment. Yet, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I can't stop writing BroCon stories. Haha don't mind me xD Oh, and all italics are thoughts.


End file.
